


Even If It's Not for Him [FANART]

by OTPshipper98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Pining, Pining Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Drawn for the March Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge! The prompt was "Remember when..." and the art restriction was to use earth colours. The scar is made with golden washi tape! :)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	Even If It's Not for Him [FANART]

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the March Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge! The prompt was "Remember when..." and the art restriction was to use earth colours. The scar is made with golden washi tape! :)

Draco still remembers Potter's loud, beautiful laughter. Remembers feeling jealous, _angry_ , at the sound of it—at the fact it wasn't directed at _him_. He remembers dreaming he could be in Weasley and Granger's place and have Potter's grin all to himself. 

Lately, Draco just wishes he could see Potter smile at all.


End file.
